<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we kiss and then by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672110">we kiss and then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Safewords, Spanking, The Porn Is the Plot, felt the taste of you bubble up inside me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You must enjoy this immensely,” Laurent said, tone breathless but sharp as though to make up for momentary weakness. “Having me all to yourself, sightless and bound for your pleasure, it must be the only way you can get off—”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Quiet,” Damen said, and Laurent’s throat clicked when he swallowed.</i>
</p><p>Damen makes a pretty good match for Laurent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we kiss and then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was actually daydreaming more about the kink negotiation and boundaries discussion that inevitably came before and after this, and then I accidentally wrote the porn instead. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t come.”</p><p>The low exhale of breath would not have been classified as a whine had it come from anyone else. Laurent’s hips bucked in Damen’s lap, rolling into empty air. His arms flexed where they were tied behind his back, pressing into Damen’s chest. There was a whisper of Damen’s name.</p><p>“What was that?” Damen said, moving his hand away from Laurent’s cock. </p><p>“Come <em> on,” </em>Laurent said. He looked beautiful, Damen thought. The deep blue cloth covering his eyes made the sharp profile of his face all the more arresting. “Damen, I need—”</p><p>“No,” Damen repeated, moving his hand to run lightly over Laurent’s inner thigh, and this time Laurent <em> did </em>whine, loud and unforgettable, throwing his head back to rest against Damen’s shoulder. Damen laughed under his breath, sliding his legs more securely between Laurent’s own so he could spread them wider, his arousal on full display. </p><p>Laurent groaned. “I can’t—” </p><p>Damen slid his hands across the lean muscle of Laurent’s abdomen. “You can.”</p><p>Laurent let out another hitching breath, surely imagining the obscene image he made, tied and blindfolded on Damen’s lap, open and impossibly vulnerable in a way he rarely was. Damen smiled into the crook of Laurent’s neck, hands roaming idly up his chest.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>Laurent nodded, a jerky motion. </p><p>Damen tugged at one hard nipple, drawing out a shocked yelp. He put his mouth to Laurent’s ear. “I asked you a question, Laurent.”</p><p><em> “Yes.” </em> The word came out high and broken. In reward Damen kissed Laurent’s temple, a chaste gesture if not for the way his hands were sliding across Laurent’s chest and thighs, deliberately avoiding his cock. Laurent shifted restlessly. “You must enjoy this immensely,” Laurent said, tone breathless but sharp as though to make up for momentary weakness. “Having me all to yourself, sightless and bound for your pleasure, it must be the only way you can get off—”</p><p>“Quiet,” Damen said, and Laurent’s throat clicked when he swallowed. Damen slipped a hand loosely around Laurent’s cock, his thumb on the tip. He felt more than heard Laurent’s bitten-off groan. “And as a matter of fact, I do enjoy it.” He allowed Laurent’s cock a single slow, steady slide through his fist, before holding his hips down immovably with his other arm so he couldn’t roll his hips into it. “No, I don’t think so. Not yet.” Laurent let out a quiet, overcome breath, chest heaving with it. “Color, Laurent?”</p><p>“Green,” Laurent said, but there was a near imperceptible hesitation, a constant shake now in his thighs. Damen pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Laurent’s neck, a finger slipping over the slit of his cock, and suddenly Laurent was pitching forward with a gasp, coming all over Damen’s fist.</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> Damen said, enthralled more than anything. Laurent was a snapping bowstring in his hands, brought undone by Damen milking him through it, taken thoroughly apart.</p><p>“Sorry,” Laurent gasped out, words slurring. “I wasn’t—I didn’t mean to come, I—please—<em>yellow</em>—” </p><p>“Okay,” Damen said, and Laurent stilled. Damen knew him well enough to recognize the haze of subspace, and Laurent’s tendency to hurtle down too fast or to drop afterwards. He rearranged them slightly so Laurent sat sideways across his thighs, wanting to be able to look at his face and reach his hands at the same time. “Hey. I’m going to untie you and take the blindfold off.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t—you can—”</p><p>“Shh.” There was something dazed in Laurent’s voice, so Damen said, “I’m Damen here with you. You remember?”</p><p>There was the smallest pause. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good.” He’d untied Laurent’s wrists now, massaging them briefly before moving up to remove the velvet covering his eyes. </p><p>Laurent was looking at Damen’s still half-hard cock, eyes unfocused. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I can suck you off, if you want—”</p><p>There was definitely something unsure and uncomfortably desperate in his voice. “No. It’s fine,” Damen said. A low coil of guilt was settling in the pit of his stomach now. It had been his responsibility to know when Laurent had hit his limits. “Come here,” he said, and Laurent shifted to lay beside him. </p><p>Damen took the towel on their nightstand and wiped Laurent down carefully, watching him. He seemed on the edge of sleep. Afterwards Damen tossed the towel to the side and poured a drink of water, which Laurent sat up to drink with eyes half-shut. </p><p>Damen lay down beside him, slipping an arm beneath his head and pressing close. Then he hesitated. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Laurent tucked his head into Damen’s shoulder. “Green.”</p><p>Damen kissed him. “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no hand on the rein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damen thumbed at Laurent’s lips. “Can I?”</p><p>Laurent met Damen’s eyes and took the tip of his thumb into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really supposed to be a one-shot, but I got to thinking about that one (1) throwaway line in the first chapter and like... You know Laurent would be thinking about it too! Also, I made this work Anonymous because I’ve never written NSFW before and I wasn’t sure if I really wanted this to be linked to my account yet, so thank you for the very kind comments &lt;3 I wouldn’t rule out adding more to this one day, but for now I don’t have plans, so marking this complete.</p><p>This second chapter is... much more explicit and filthy than the first. Enjoy!</p><p>(Chapter title from Hozier’s “No Plan” which is a fair bit of what I listened to while writing this.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me take care of you,” Damen said when they woke again, his lips already mouthing at Laurent’s jaw. It was still dark out. “I want to be inside.”</p><p>“But you haven’t punished me yet,” Laurent said. There was a familiar contradictory look in his eyes, like the gaze of a cat at a stray hound. <em> Come catch me. If you can. </em> “Or will you make that into my punishment?”</p><p>Damen hummed. He pulled back a little to look Laurent full in the face, his arms braced on either side of his head. “Do you want me to?” </p><p>“I want—” Laurent flushed. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”</p><p>Fully awake now, Damen sat up, leaning on one arm. “What? Really?” </p><p>Laurent flushed harder, breaking eye contact. “Well, you don’t have to sound like a puppy about to go on its first walk.”</p><p>“No, no just—“ Damen snorted. “I thought you didn’t want to.”</p><p>That was a severe understatement, and both of them knew it. During the first time they’d talked about—this, Laurent had said, immediate and scathing, that oral (among other things) was a hard limit for him. </p><p>He’d laid it on the table like some kind of gamble, and then sat back as though waiting for Damen to scoff and say, <em> Pffwhat? You’re kidding. I thought you were a sub. </em> And maybe Damen had had to stifle some tiny shred of disappointment at the statement, as well as any mental image of how Laurent’s lips would look stretched around his cock—but really, it hadn’t been that big of a deal.</p><p>Now Laurent scowled. “Well, maybe I do now,” he snapped, pushing away. “But since you seem so hesitant to—”</p><p>Damen grabbed Laurent’s wrist, raising an eyebrow. “Just making sure,” he said.</p><p>Laurent licked his lips. “So?”</p><p>“So,” Damen said, slipping his hands under Laurent’s legs and manhandling him until he was straddling Damen’s lap with his hands on Damen’s chest. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ve clearly thought about it,” Damen said. “Tell me, and maybe I’ll consider.”</p><p>Laurent’s eyes widened. Their heads were close enough together that Damen felt the heat of his exhale. Like this, Laurent couldn’t hide the pink flush climbing up his chest or the twitch of his cock. </p><p>“You—” Laurent cleared his throat. Damen’s thumbs dug into the dip of his waist. Their cocks were pressed together. “You wouldn’t touch my head, but. You’d— direct me, instead. Tell me what to do with—my tongue, my mouth.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yes. And—you’d tell me to do it slow, because I’d never sucked your cock before, and I wouldn’t be used to it yet. I’d have to stop every few minutes to breathe through it, and—” Laurent huffed low in his throat. <em> “Damen.” </em> </p><p>“Hm?” Damen circled Laurent’s entrance lightly with the pad of one finger, feeling it still a little loose and wet from earlier. He searched for the lube on the nightstand with his other hand without taking his eyes off Laurent. Damen adored him like this: a little sweet, painfully shy—and so <em> greedy. </em> “I didn’t tell you to stop talking.”</p><p>“I’d take all of it until it reached my throat,” Laurent gasped. “And you’d—keep me like that, just warming your cock for ages—” His voice broke on a grunt, Damen’s finger sliding into him carelessly. “Fuck.” </p><p>“Go on,” Damen said, grinning. </p><p>“Of course, you wouldn’t be able to help yourself eventually,” Laurent said, voice back to perfect articulation. Damen was going to have him moaning like a slut before the sun rose. “You like my mouth too much. You like seeing me entirely under your control. You’d make me fuck my mouth on your cock, choking myself on it, and you’d be so far down my throat I—I wouldn’t even be able to taste you—“ Laurent was panting. <em> “Oh—” </em></p><p>Damen had two fingers sliding easily in and out now, fucking in slow and deep but avoiding his prostate. Laurent squirmed, nails digging into Damen’s shoulders at the realization. </p><p>“Damen, I need—”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Laurent caught the warning tone. “I’d be getting impatient by then,” he continued. Damen rewarded that with a hard crook of his fingers upward, the way he knew Laurent liked, and Laurent cried out. “And I’d be hard without even touching myself, because you’d made me wait <em> so long...” </em> He ground down on Damen’s fingers breathlessly. “So you’d take pity on me.” </p><p>Damen twisted his fingers on the way in. “You think so?”</p><p>“You’d give me a dildo to fuck myself on while you fucked my throat,” Laurent said. “I’d be so desperate to get off I’d just rut against your leg—<em> ah </em>—you’d love it, getting me worked up like that, because it would make me moan around your cock—”</p><p>“Shit,” Damen breathed. The picture Laurent presented before him was the only real thing in the world. Their foreheads were pressed together, Laurent’s bright blue eyes turned dark and wanting. </p><p>Each downward shift of Laurent’s hips made their cocks slide against each other, a line of burning heat. His lips were parted and Damen gave in to the need to taste him, quietly thrilled when Laurent deepened the kiss, tongues sliding together. </p><p>Laurent pulled away to breathe when Damen gave him another finger, circling his prostate. Damen went with it, kissing down his jaw and neck, not easing up for a moment. “You’re incredible,” Damen whispered. “If you could see yourself. I think you’d do anything I asked of you. You wouldn’t even think twice about it.”</p><p>He spread his fingers inside him. The sound that came from Laurent’s mouth was obscene. His eyes were screwed shut now, buried in the crook of Damen’s neck as he rode his hand.  <em> “Damen, </em> fuck, <em> fuck.” </em></p><p>Damen tilted Laurent’s chin up to see his face, and was a little surprised to see tears gathering at the corners of Laurent’s eyes, realizing that the hitching of his chest were sobs. “Color?”</p><p>“Green, green,” Laurent said, pressing a sloppy kiss to Damen’s cheek, arms curling around his neck. </p><p>It was the sort of sweet gesture Damen wouldn’t be able to get out of his head for days. </p><p>He shifted the angle of the kiss so their lips met, unable to prevent himself from smiling into it. “Go on then,” he said. “Touch yourself.”</p><p>Laurent’s hand was on his cock in the next second. His palm wasn’t quite broad enough, but he tried to stroke both their cocks anyway, a frantic, unrefined motion that held none of his usual finesse.</p><p>Damen groaned, hips rolling up into Laurent’s hand. “That’s good.” He thumbed at Laurent’s lips. “Can I?”</p><p>Laurent met Damen’s eyes and took the tip of his thumb into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. </p><p>Damen exhaled. “Tap twice on my shoulder for red,” he said, and then pushed two fingers in his mouth. </p><p>Laurent’s muffled sound of surprise around his fingers went straight to Damen’s cock. Damen pushed down on his tongue, fascinated. He was so close. They were only rhythm now— the rough fuck of his fingers in Laurent’s ass, the friction between them slicked by their own precome, Laurent stifling his whines on Damen’s hand. </p><p>Damen shoved his fingers in his mouth hard enough that Laurent gagged, and then Laurent was coming with a choked scream.</p><p>He fingered him through it until Laurent’s legs shook and buckled. Damen freed Laurent’s mouth, delighting in the filthy line of saliva that followed his hand. Laurent lifted his ass and Damen pulled his fingers out obligingly, transfixed by Laurent’s soft moan. </p><p>His restraint was long shattered. Damen pulled him close and rutted on Laurent’s stomach, Laurent’s hand milking his cock, until Damen spilled with a groan, shuddering. </p><p>Laurent wiped his hand on Damen’s bicep fastidiously, grimacing. Damen laughed. Then, contrarily, Laurent laid his head on Damen’s chest, sticky and warm. </p><p>“Hey,” Damen said a few minutes later, stroking his back. “Let me get you cleaned up.”</p><p>He put a hand on Laurent’s legs, preparing to lay him down on the bed, but Laurent tensed and pressed closer to him, arms linking at his nape. “Wait,” Laurent said quietly. “Don’t go yet.”</p><p>Damen stilled. “Okay, I won’t,” he said. “I won’t. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. shown in the shaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Clothes off,” Damen ordered, and Laurent was unbuttoning his shirt even before he’d finished the sentence. </p><p>Laurent groaned when he saw Damen step back with no intention to undress himself. Damen leaned against the closed door casually and watched, hands in his pockets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)) this was actually fun to write! It was also written at an ungodly hour, so I'm really sorry if it's a little rough around the edges! I'm always too excited about these two to edit properly. Comments and kudos are very appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damen had wanted to talk more in the morning, but they’d both fallen back asleep and then woken up five minutes late for work, and so Laurent had left with too-sweet coffee in a flask and a too-sweet kiss at the door. Their workloads were both excruciating, which was the way they preferred it, but it meant they didn’t see each other again until the weekend, when Laurent stalked into his apartment exhausted and wanting, and placed his palms on Damen’s chest.</p><p>“I need you,” Laurent muttered against his lips.</p><p>Damen’s hands slid down to cup Laurent’s ass almost like instinct. “Bad day?”</p><p>Laurent sighed into his mouth. “Long.”</p><p>What he had with Laurent was simple and impossible to describe all at once. The embarrassing truth of it was that they’d hooked up through a dating app— though Damen knew him well enough now to suspect that Laurent had only agreed to it in an overcomplicated attempt to dismantle any barriers his mind might have created. </p><p>Damen had scened before, in his first few years after college when everything had seemed shiny and entertaining, and after hearing about it Laurent had been— interested. Even then, Damen had been interested too, but in a different way: he had chased after the fleeting moments of vulnerability Laurent allowed him to see, the endless way he could talk about something he really liked, the rare treasure of Laurent’s laugh, genuine and private.</p><p>So the texts hadn’t stopped, and the easy sex had turned into a series of awkward dates combined with carefully-controlled scenes into <em> this, </em> something deeper, at once more delicate and more secure than any relationship Damen had ever been in. </p><p>Damen wasted no time moving them to the bedroom, untucking Laurent’s shirt and skating his hands up his chest while Laurent pressed kisses down his neck.</p><p>“Clothes off,” Damen ordered, and Laurent was unbuttoning his shirt even before he’d finished the sentence. </p><p>Laurent groaned when he saw Damen step back with no intention to undress himself. Damen leaned against the closed door casually and watched, hands in his pockets. As though in retaliation, Laurent made as quick work of his clothes as possible, refusing to give him a show. </p><p>Damen could have told him it was useless, because he thought Laurent was beautiful anyway. </p><p>He stepped forward just enough to touch him, hands skimming his arms and chest until his nipples pebbled, then drifting down to knead his ass. Laurent swayed unnoticeably closer, and Damen half-supported him with an arm around his back, crushing him to his chest. Laurent gasped at the rough denim of Damen’s pants brushing against his cock and Damen couldn’t hold back a laugh.</p><p>“On the bed,” Damen said. “Lay back.” </p><p>Laurent did, and Damen took a moment to admire the dazed look in Laurent’s eyes, sunk deep into the subconscious anticipation of pleasure, inattentive to anything else; he liked it when Laurent got like this, liked that he was the only one who could <em> get </em>him like this. </p><p>He took off only his shoes and socks before getting on the bed. The deliberate unlocking of Laurent’s muscles was heady when he lubed up a finger and worked it slowly inside, like Laurent had been expecting it, waiting for it.</p><p>He felt the returning tension too when Damen closed his other hand around the base of Laurent’s cock and licked a stripe up the side.</p><p>“Damen!” Laurent said, struggling to sit up. “I thought you were going to—”</p><p>“I’ll do what I want,” Damen said, and he felt Laurent shudder around him when he took the head of his cock into his mouth, lapping precisely around the tip. “Lay back, Laurent.”</p><p>“I— wait,” Laurent said, biting his lip. “Damen, I don’t— I’m not sure if I can.”</p><p>Damen buried his nose in Laurent’s curls, breathing in the scent of him. “Trust me, babe, you can and you will.” His finger slid in and out of him. He smiled when Laurent’s head thudded back into the sheets. “There you go.”</p><p>He took Laurent down inch by inch, relishing the heavy, firm weight of him in his mouth; his finger was still pressed into his ass, moving barely back and forth, just enough to make him feel filled. Laurent let out a tense, wanton noise, fist clenching in the sheets, and Damen hummed appreciatively around him.</p><p>He looked up to see Laurent covering his face with one hand, teeth gritted. “None of that. I want to see you,” Damen said, the tip of his cock on his lips, and Laurent looked at him through his fingers, wide-eyed. “That’s it. Come on, fuck my throat.”</p><p>Laurent moaned at that, shifting his hips upward slowly without taking his eyes off him. Damen opened his mouth and let Laurent set the pace. </p><p>He groaned when the length of him hit the back of his throat. Laurent fucked his throat slow and languid, watching him with his pupils blown wide with pleasure, until finally his movements began to turn fast and frantic, legs shaking with the effort of thrusting up. </p><p>Damen pinned him to the bed then, swallowing him down to the root, two fingers finding his prostate and pressing down. </p><p>“I can’t,” Laurent panted, even as he fucked Damen’s mouth. He shook his head wildly, squirming in his grip. “Damen, I can’t, I can’t—”</p><p>Damen pulled off, taking his fingers out as he did, and Laurent hissed at the cold air on his cock, hands flying up to cover his face. Damen let it slip. “That’s okay, we can slow down,” he said, hearing his own voice come out hoarse. He curled a hand around Laurent’s arousal, loose and spit-slick, keeping Laurent’s thighs wide open with the other. “How does this feel?” He stroked Laurent’s cock, a rhythmic up and down.</p><p>Whatever Laurent said was muffled through his hands.</p><p>“Laurent.”</p><p>Laurent removed his hands, moved them to the sides of his neck. “That feels nice.”</p><p><em>Nice.</em> Damen almost laughed. “Yeah? What about this?” Damen slowed the movement of his hand to almost nothing, his finger sliding up to swipe at the liquid pearling at the tip. Laurent moaned low in his throat. “I want to hear you.”</p><p>“Good,” Laurent whispered. He was so <em> tense. </em> “That’s good.”</p><p>“What’s your color?”</p><p>It took Laurent a few long seconds to answer. “Green.”</p><p>Damen kissed the crease of his hip. “Okay,” he said, and then he was taking Laurent into his mouth again, slower this time. </p><p>He traced the crease of Laurent’s sac while his tongue swirled around the slit, fondling his balls and the base of his cock. Laurent cursed. Damen stroked a hand down his thigh as though to soothe him, sucking at the skin just beneath the smooth head, mapping each ridge, and Laurent was bucking up, whimpering. </p><p>“Damen,” he said, muscles straining. “Damen, <em> Damen.” </em></p><p>Damen could feel the tension in him again, a wave about to crest. He put two fingers at his rim, circling and then, feeling him give, pushing in; not all the way, just enough to stretch his entrance. Laurent was rocking into him now, a gentler rhythm than before.</p><p>“More,” he said, barely a breath. “I’m— I’m close—” </p><p>He met Laurent’s eyes as he laved the head of his cock and pushed a third finger in his ass, and then Laurent came with a small cry, hands curling into Damen’s hair. </p><p>Damen slid down to take all of him as he spilled, thrusting his fingers in to the third knuckle to feel his muscles squeeze. He stayed like that, swallowing around Laurent until he softened.</p><p>Laurent was panting above him on the bed, limp and entirely spent, whimpering quietly when Damen fucked his fingers in and out of his oversensitized hole. “Damen, ow.”</p><p>“Should I stop?”</p><p>Laurent was silent, eyes screwed shut as he pushed himself onto Damen’s fingers. Damen laughed softly.</p><p>After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and moved up the bed to lay beside him, grinning triumphantly; and Laurent gave him the private treasure of his laugh.</p><p>“Be back in a minute,” Damen said, kissing the side of his mouth and pushing up off the bed.</p><p>He took up the same easy routine of getting a warm, damp towel to clean them up with, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash for good measure so Laurent would kiss him without a qualm. Now that the intense, single-minded focus of attending to his Laurent’s pleasure was clearing, he was almost surprised to see his own arousal still hard against his thigh when he undressed to get into bed beside him. </p><p>“You haven’t yet,” Laurent murmured, touching his hip. For all that he seemed sated, he was looking at Damen’s cock like he couldn’t take his mind off it.</p><p>Damen kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I can stand to wait a couple of minutes, and we’ve got the whole night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. see your body bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damen kissed his hair, smiling still. Inevitably, his hands wandered towards Laurent’s ass, which Laurent responded to with a happy hum, arching into his touch, and Damen laughed. “Insatiable.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s you, actually,” Laurent muttered.</p>
<p>In reply, Damen slapped Laurent’s ass hard, the <i>smack</i> of it ringing sharply in the quiet room. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope someone still remembers this fic bc fuck, apparently I'm not done!!!! Not gonna lie this fic is just so Therapeutic for me, they are so good &lt;3 I guess this is marked incomplete now because there is definitely at least one more chapter coming, but I can't say when I'll finish it - but I will! Hope you guys enjoy this in the meantime :) Comments are &lt;333</p>
<p>Chapter title's from I Will by Mitski!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is lying down like this okay with you?” Laurent asked. “I’m not… heavy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were lying in bed with Laurent on top of him, chest to chest. Laurent’s eyes were shut, half asleep with his cheek pressed to Damen’s pecs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Damen answered, hands absently skimming the small of his back. Laurent was a sweet, warm weight all around him. “You’re good.” He felt the breath Laurent let out, at that. “You like that, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean,” Laurent lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen smiled. He put his hands firmly on Laurent’s waist, bodily shifting him up so he could speak closer to his ear. Laurent gasped, eyes opening. “You like that I can just take your entire weight like this. Knowing I’m strong enough to manhandle you any way I like, move you into any position I want. Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were pressed so close he felt the change in Laurent’s breathing, the way his arousal had begun to stir. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen kissed his hair, smiling still. Inevitably, his hands wandered towards Laurent’s ass, which Laurent responded to with a happy hum, arching into his touch, and Damen laughed. “Insatiable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s you, actually,” Laurent muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reply, Damen slapped Laurent’s ass hard, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it ringing sharply in the quiet room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent squealed in surprise, flinching away, which might have looked more convincing if he hadn’t also spread his legs in invitation. “I’m sorry, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Damen groaned, feeling his own arousal rise. Laurent didn’t often call him that, but Damen liked it when he did, liked that he could urge him into this, into enjoying what he wanted without guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent pushed his ass harder into Damen’s palms, encouraging, and Damen rewarded him with a light slap. Laurent grumbled inaudibly, dissatisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” Damen reached awkwardly beside him for a moment to grab the lube from the drawer. He felt Laurent’s breath hitch, but once he’d warmed the lube on his hands all he did was palm Laurent’s ass. “I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Laurent complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” Laurent said, refusing to look at him, “Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Damen drew his hand back and spanked him five times without stopping, keeping his other hand pressed flat to Laurent’s back to ground his writhing body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent cried out at each hit, hands fisting in the pillow on either side of Damen’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen kneaded the reddening flesh he’d just hit and let Laurent catch his breath. His eyes were glassy. “Color?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green. I—I want—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, babe, you’ve said.” He rained five more slaps, each one harder than the last, until he felt Laurent’s muscles slacken against him, giving into it. “Good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Laurent nod. “Fuck me,” he breathed, hot air against Damen’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen hummed. “Fuck you, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent didn’t reply. Damen poured more lube on his fingers and was happy to continue like that, smoothing over his ass, massaging Laurent’s hole but not pushing in, knowing Laurent found it </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen felt him shifting, trying to rub his cock subtly against Damen’s abdomen. “Damen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent’s voice was barely a whisper. “Fuck me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, please, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent buried his face in the crook of Damen’s neck and huffed. His cock dragged wetly against Damen’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not willing to ask for it, maybe you don’t want it that badly after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent was still and silent. Undeterred, Damen continued to smooth over his ass, caress the back of his neck, tap at his hole; proprietary gestures that Laurent did nothing to discourage, though he squirmed and moaned. He kept his jaw clenched, refusing to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all right. Damen could be patient. Laurent had taught him the benefits of waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put a finger at Laurent’s entrance and felt the muscles of his rim flutter and clench, wanting and empty. Laurent tried to impale himself on it, and Damen quickly moved lower, stroking the sensitive skin of his perineum instead. Laurent whined. He felt Laurent’s cock twitching, trapped between their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to check Laurent’s color when he heard him say in a small voice, “Fuck me, please, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen laughed softly, kissing his forehead. “There you are, was that so hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Laurent said, the stream unstoppable now that it had started, “sir, I need— need you to fuck me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers returned to Laurent’s hole, testing the give. He’d fingered him earlier, but Damen wasn’t exactly small, and Laurent was tense enough even on a good day. “I don’t think you’re loose enough to take me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, sir,” Laurent babbled, clutching Damen’s shoulders. “I can take it, I want—” He rocked sweetly against Damen’s cock, and Damen couldn’t quite hold back his groan. “Finger me, fuck me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen grabbed the flesh of Laurent’s ass and spread him open, pulling a soft cry from Laurent’s lips. “Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get yourself ready for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I—okay.” Laurent braced himself up on his elbows shakily, and when he met Damen’s eyes he swallowed. “I mean, yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling up, he reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed it onto his fingers. Like this, Damen could see how his nipples were pebbled in excitement and the way his cock lay full and heavy. He watched languidly, still holding him open. Laurent saw his unabashed stare and flushed pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steadied himself with one hand on Damen’s chest and began to coax himself open with the other, eyes fluttering shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll do it slow, without hurting yourself, until your muscles are relaxed,” Damen said, “or I might just plug you up and not fuck you at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent let out a desperate noise, gentling his movement. “Yes— yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen couldn’t see what he was doing, but with his palms still on Laurent’s cheeks he could tell the slow way he thrust his own fingers in and out, scissoring. “That’s it. You’re beautiful like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent opened his eyes. “And how do I look, sir?” he said, his voice unbelievably steady, even as his own fingers wrenched tiny gasps from his chest. “Desperate? Needy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he wanted to kiss him. “Pleasured. Indulgent,” he corrected, running his hands along Laurent’s hips, his abdomen. His fingers found Laurent’s entrance again and felt around the rim, stretched around two of Laurent’s fingers. He slid his own finger alongside them and Laurent made a strangled sound, clenching. “Like you’re really, really enjoying yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, the word punched out of him. He shut his eyes and arched his back, relaxing a little further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen felt the gradual way he unwound, loosening, the way Laurent allowed himself to moan when Damen pressed against his prostate. He couldn’t hold back a stream of praise as their fingers drove in and out together, his other hand rubbing Laurent’s inner thigh. “See? Fuck, look at you, you’re so good at this, love being filled and fucked so much—”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damen,” Laurent said, voice thin, “if you don’t fuck me now I’ll come, I can’t—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie down, then,” Damen said, patting the space beside him. “On your back, legs spread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent obeyed without a second thought, splaying his legs out wide, feet flat on the bed. His gaze was focused on Damen alone, surrendered entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen rolled atop him, arms braced on either side of his head, effectively caging him in. His cock prodded at Laurent’s hole. He pressed his legs down on Laurent’s thighs, holding his hips immobile. “Color?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green,” Laurent sighed, wrists crossing at the back of Damen’s neck like instinct. “Fuck me, sir, please, please—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The head of his cock slid inside, slow but relentless, and Laurent’s voice broke off into a moan, jaw falling slack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, the tight heat around his aching cock was like nothing else. Damen pressed his forehead to Laurent’s and breathed deep, willing himself not to come. “Babe, you feel so good,” he whispered, pushing forward in short rolls of his hips. Laurent panted into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bottomed out and stayed there for a moment, grinding his hips in slow circles while Laurent writhed. Laurent liked trying to fuck himself on Damen’s cock too fast, liked tempting Damen into a rougher rhythm, but Damen knew better than to be hurried.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move,” Laurent said, frantic. “Move, Damen, I need—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentler he went, the more desperate Laurent got. Helplessly fond, Damen moved, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside before driving in again, a steady, sedate pace. He smiled at Laurent’s long, shaking whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you to come inside.” Hands stroked up and down Damen’s back, buried themselves in his hair. “Sir, please, want—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, babe, I will, don’t worry.” Damen caught his lips, the kiss filthy and deep, a line of saliva following him when he broke away. It landed on Laurent’s cheeks, though Laurent seemed too out of his mind with need to care. “Rut against me, go on,” Damen said as he fucked in again, letting his weight press a little heavier on Laurent, who wasted no time, frotting against him in jerky motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’close,” Laurent mumbled, eyes unfocused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, babe, you look so perfect, look at you,” Damen continued, his heart coming unfiltered. The way Laurent was practically humping him only urged him closer, his thrusts quickening. “So beautiful for me, so good, taking me so well—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs trembled. “I want, can I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted, nuzzling behind Laurent’s ear. “Bite my shoulder, c’mon, I know what you need,” and Laurent’s teeth sank into his skin. Damen groaned loudly at the sharp ache, fucking in deep, and dimly he registered that both of them were coming together; Laurent was mewling weakly beneath him, his come splattering their chests. Damen rolled his hips through his orgasm, flattening himself on the bed so the angle pressed hard on Laurent’s oversensitized prostate, reveling in his whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms shaking now with strain, Damen pulled out slowly, moving sideways so he didn’t crush him. Laurent winced at the sudden emptiness, and Damen kissed him in apology. He slid an arm around him and lay there until their breathing evened out, rubbing light circles over Laurent’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he pressed a kiss to Laurent’s shoulder. “I’ll just be a moment.” He scooted up the bed, reaching for the washcloth and water bottle ready on the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen wiped lube and come from Laurent’s ass and thighs, the air comfortably quiet. Laurent was silent now as he usually was after sex, and Damen let him come back to himself undisrupted. He was too tired to move, but Damen slid an arm beneath his shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position, holding the water bottle to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Laurent murmured when Damen lay back down again, curling his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Damen said. Then, casually, “Was that good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent blinked up at him, deadpan. “You know it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damen smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent buried his face in Damen’s chest. “You’re insufferable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent scoffed, but there was a smile in his voice. “I don’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>originally I was gonna have damen rail laurent into the mattress but then damen said &lt;33 no &lt;333 slow fuck &lt;33333</p>
<p>also hey maybe consider checking out my other anon fic in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/felt%20the%20taste%20of%20you%20bubble%20up%20inside%20me"> felt the taste of you bubble up inside me </a> tag ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>